


Déjà Vu

by imaginachun



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginachun/pseuds/imaginachun
Summary: Marco had face many weird things in his life—but he could said that this, right now, was the weirdest. And it kept happening from time to time and Marco was lost with no knowledge or explanation and everything was weird but he couldn't point out what.At least he gained a new friend. An interesting one, too.





	1. Chapter 1

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 

_déjà vu—already seen; a feeling of having already experienced the present situation._

* * *

 

Marco woke up with a jolt.

The sudden movement made his entire body ache. He couldn’t see anything, but by the faint smell of vanilla and mint—which he was very familiar with—made him realize where he was right now.

His office.

And he’s been sleeping in his desk—his desk, full of unsigned papers and handful of contract that he should review before giving them to Pops. Working with your father made you had the entire perks you could take, but he’s Marco. And just because he’s a director in his own old man’s company, didn’t mean he could slacked off.

That maybe explain why he’s sleeping here, then. Maybe he was taking another long hour and fell asleep. Frankly, Marco didn’t really remember.

His old age maybe came with a few side effects.

He stretched his body, hearing his joint cracked here and there. His position wasn’t very comfortable—he had been sleeping with half his body on his desk for how many hours—he couldn’t keep track. He glanced at the clock, and it showed just few minutes after midnight. He just realized that the entire floor was dark. And the only source of light in this room was from the little standing lamp on the corner of his room.

Marco gather all this things—which wasn’t that much, just his notebook, his wallet, car and apartement’s keys—and walked out from his office. There wasn’t anyone in this office beside him, and Marco had been working here long enough, he didn’t feel afraid or paranoid even after hearing so much _weird_ story from his brothers.

He stopped his track as soon as he arrived in the basement. Because, _strangely_ , his car was the only one there.

Okay, maybe because working hour had finished hours ago, all the employes already went home and it was actually _normal_. Except, it wasn’t. Because usually there were two or three cars that stay in the basement for weeks, or days. Mainly it’s Pops’ or his brothers’. But, yeah, he just shrugged it off.

Marco left the building as soon as he got into his car. Tonight was especially quiet, and cold. He turned on the heater, and radio-too quiet to his liking, and Marco despised the ticking sound of from his watch. There were only two cars that passed him by, considering that it was midnight, so this was normal. Marco drove himself to his apartment. The last time he spent the night there was a week ago he slept over at Thatch's place because Haruta was in town. And that meant, Marco had to drive his youngest brother around everywhere the brat wanted. The lack of ciggaretes in his dashboard made him groaned. Seems like Haruta threw it out when he was not looking. Damn brat.

Two blocks before his apartment, a weird, yellow light caught his attention. He slowed down his car, and stopped right in front of a ... bar? It seems like a bar. He rolled down the window, and his stomach grumbled at the smell of food. He sighed, decided that he would eat before going home because well, no food at home. And Marco was sure whatever leftover he had in his refrigerator could not be eaten anymore.

The first thing he noticed when he entered this bar, was the lack of customer there. This was a nice bar. Most of the stools were from wood, and that remind him of Thatch's special room in Twins Blade. There was a grand piano near the stage, a long table with two bars, with many kinds of alchohol displayed. He brought his steps toward the bar, smiling at the bartender as he reads the menu on the chalkboard.

“Tonight's special is fish n chips,” the bartender grinned. “Our boss made a secret recipe so the taste would be different from any kind you’ve ever tried.”

“Well, I’ll have that and coffee, please,” he looked around the bar. “No customer?”

“Nope,” the bartender responded, with a loud 'p'. “We just had our grand opening this evening, sir. And we don't do much advertisement, “he said. “You are actually our sixth customer for today.”

Marco just nodded.

His fish chips and coffee came a few minutes later. He gulped down everything, because, damn. He did not realize just how hungry he was untill his taste the food. He moaned in pleasure as the soft and tender fish filled his mouth.

“This is damn good,” he said. The bartender chuckled with a ‘told ya’. For a while, it was just the two of them, with the barista busy doing whatever he needed to do, and Marco finishing his meal and coffee. The soft sound of instrumental music was the only thing that accompanied their silence, and Marco had no problem with that because he himself wasn't a talker like his brothers.

Right after Marco finished his coffee, someone plopped down beside him. Marco took a glance—young man, maybe about 25-ish, with dull red hoodie, eyes wondering toward the bartender's zone. Marco tore away his gaze, didn't want to be accused eyeing the man—well, the man beside him was an eye candy. With sharp jaw, freckles across his face, and kinda grey eyes?

He kept his focus on his phone, reading his family group chat—which never silence even for a minute, if it's not Thatch, it's Haruta, and sometimes Namur and Vista threw shit toward each other, or even Pops giving his kids updates of Stevan and his pups. This time it's from Izou, bitching about an actress that had so much—even too much—request about her dress that was designed by Izou.

**Izou** : this bitch saying she'd wore the dress for that big award so I’ve to designed it real classy and glamour

**Izou** : idek she'll win or not. she's bitchy and fucking demanding and hasn’t she look at my dress before? i’m insulted that she made any assumption that I’ll make her dress something casual and not award-worthy

**Rakuyo** : least she pay u good

**Izou** : she better be

**Pops** : _[send a picture]_

**Pops** : _[send a picture]_

**Pops** : _[send a picture]_

**Pops** : Stevan the fourth just peed in Thatch's bed

**Pops** : he misses him

**Thatch** : UGH POPS

“Oh, didn't see you there.”

That made him shifted his gaze toward the voice—the man. That man now looking at him with an amused smile, maybe because Marco was chuckling alone. He cleared his throat, turned his body so he faced that man, and smile, “Well, hi?”

There was a faint surprised on his face, and he said, “You look awfully familiar. Have we met before?”

Marco raised his eyebrow, “No?” yeah, there's no way he'd forget this eye candy in front of him if they ever met. And he didn't know what drive him this brave tonight, the next thing he realized, he already strechted out his hand and told his name. “I'm Marco.”

Almost immediately, a hand—smaller than his, but more calloused—greeted his, along with a cheerful voice. “Ace,” he said. “Oh, you want to order something? I've some recommendation—”

“He's already done, Acey,” the bartender suddenly appeared, looking amusedly at Ace. “He ordered your Mom's amazing dish. Don't wory, I'm good at what I do.”

“Deuce!” Ace smiled brightly at the bartender. “Been looking for ya. Can you fetch my juice inside? Kinda forget to take it home.”

“Sure, sure,” Deuce, the bartender, turned his head toward Marco. “This is Ace. The owner's son.”

“Also the one who designed this cafe!” Ace added, almost sound like he was insulted. “You like the atmosphere here, Marco?”

“Cafe?”

“Yeah,” Ace looked smug this time. “By day, it's a Cafe, after 10 we turned it into a bar. Great idea, right?”

Marco hummed in approval. “Your idea?”

“Well, no,” Ace grinned. “100% my Mom. I only designed it as she like.”

And he did great job, Marco thought. This cafe slash bar was unique, and despite having most tools made out of woods, Marco also noticed that there were also a coule of couch at the corner of this building.

“Um, but are you sure we haven't met somewhere?”

“Yeah, maybe?” this time even Marco didn't sound so sure. “Any reason why you thought we've met?”

“Just, you look awfully familiar,” he said, earning a small smile from Marco.

“You must be mistook me from other people,” he said casually. “I mean, blond hair, blue eyes, it's a bit common here, isn't it?”

Ace gave a little nod, maybe still so sure that he'd met Marco before. But then he shrugged it off, combing his hair so its not covering his eyes.

They settled for a little conversation, with Deuce joined here and there between them and other customers that just came. He learned that Ace was 27, just back from his work in Marijois—designing another restaurant there—and he was from Dawn Island, but spent most of his teen day here in Raftel. Ace was a chatterbox, apparently. And easy going, too. He kept telling stories to Marco, not really care about the fact that they just met or the fact that Marco was a lot older than him. His antics made Marco felt at ease, not a bit uncomfortable, and in return, he also told Ace about himself, his work, and his family.

“Fifteen brothers?!” Ace gawked. “Hell, I have two and its already too much headache. And you have fifteen??”

Marco just laughed. “Most of us are same age, so its not really a problem.”

Ace nodded, still in awe. “So you are the first that your old man adopt, right?” Marco nodded. “Was it lonely back then?”

He shook his head. “No, because Pops still gave most of his time for me. And it wasn’t long until Pops adopt the second one—Jozu. Just a year and half after me.”

Deuce came again for them, this time he brought two glasses of orange juice. He laughed at Marco’s surprised face. “Well, yeah. It’s in the house, don’t worry,” and then he gave a smirk toward Ace. “And Acey here is a lightweight so he can’t handle alchohol,” then shifted his gaze back to Marco. “And I saw you coming with a car, so I guess no alchohol?”

Marco smiled, “Thank you.”

And then they talked again, and Marco lost in time. It wasn't untill Deuce started to clean up, both of them spontaneusly looked at their watch. Marco gave a 'tsk' when he saw its already almost 4 and he had work tomorrow—or this morning. The same happened to Ace. He groaned, and Marco could heard his little murmured about having an important meeting not more that 6 hours from now.

“Damn, I didn't realise that its already this late,” Marco sighed. He took out his wallet and gave his card to Deuce, and turned his head to Ace. The younger man was busy with his phone, and Marco could see that Ace was setting pick up location for his. “Where is your home, Ace?”

“Um, Sir Jackson St. Why?”

“Oh, we are heading the same way,” Marco stood up. “Come on, I'll give you a ride.”

“You didn't have to!” Ace waved his hand, “I could just order uber or something—”

“It's near dawn, I doubt you'll get one easily.” Marco took his card from Deuce. “Come on.”

Ace sighed, and took his bag from a chair beside him. “Deuce, put it on my tab, yeah?”

Deuce nodded.

“Let's go.”

* * *

 

“Can you type your—, thank you.”

“I'm supposed to be the one who said that,” Ace said, a bit embarrassed. “You have a nice car.”

Marco chuckled. “Well, I saved a lot ever since my first payment. Been wanting this car since college, you know.”

Marco kept his focus toward the road, a bit careful because there's a lot of drunk driver at this hour. Then they talked again, as the car brought them to Ace's house. Sir Jackson St. was a location for a real estate. Most of the rich people in Raftel lived there—including Pops, but years ago. Pops sold their old house there and moved to his current house, about fourty five minutes from the city. That also meant Pops always coming late to office—without complaint from anyone. Not when Marco was the one who practically run the company for the last four years. Pops only went to office to signed anything he needed to or attend meeting—the important one, mostly with the officials of Raftel. The rest of his work was handled by Marco.

“My house's just around the corner—hey, you're quite familiar with this area,” Ace nudged him a bit. Marco just smile, and stopped his car where the GPS told them Ace's house was just a few meters ahead.

They stopped in front of a big house. Marco raised an eyebrow because Ace's house was just a few houses before his old one. “You live here?”

“Just for a while,” Ace said. “I'll move to my own flat next week or so,” he gave Marco a smile. “Well, thank you?”

Once again, Marco didn't know what drive him to be this brave tonight, but now he was holding Ace's hand right before the man left his car. “Um, I, uh, you are a great company, and I, um, I want to keep talking to you?”

Ace just laughed. “Give me your phone.”

They exchanged number just like that, with Ace made Marco promised him to informed the younger man as soon as he arrived in his house. Marco laughed, saying that he's not a kid, but nodded when Ace just rolled his eyes.

“Thank you again, Marco,” Ace said, “See you soon?”

“Yeah,” Marco gave him a smile, nearly as wide as Ace's. “See you soon, Ace.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! Enjoyy

Few days after that night, Marco and Ace made a deal to met somewhere either to had lunch and later watched a movie or doing anything else. Ace had been the one who called him this morning, first asking if Marco had work today then excitedly asked him out when Marco said no.

“I just want to say thank you for that night? I can buy you coffee or anything if you want,” was all that Ace said this morning. The thought of meeting the younger man somehow excite him, so without thinking twice, Marco had said ‘alright’—too fast, and later he cursed himself and hoping he didn’t sound too excited.

Ace laughed, and Marco could notice the relieved in his voice when Ace said they could meet at Party’s—the place where they met for the first time.

So now he waited for Ace at Party’s—arrived about twenty minutes earlier because he was too restless and afraid if the traffic suddenly went bad and he'd late and it annoyed Ace. He was glad he decided to came early though, Party’s this afternoon was crowded and there was only a few empty seats left. He got one table near the piano, beside him was a bunch of giggling highschooler—and they were a bit annoying for him, because Marco could feel them sneaking a glance sometimes and laughed, and he tried to ignore them as best as he could. Well, this wasn’t something new. He actually used to people laughing at him because of his weird hairstyle, or when someone just downright undress him with their eyes—yes, he kinda used to being an attention.

Still, didn’t mean that he liked it. Ace came about seven minutes later—Marco was staring at his phone and jerked when someone suddenly sat down in front of him. He looked up and smiled at the sight of Ace—face a bit red and panting. “Sorry I’m late.”

“No problem,” Marco said. He raised his hand to called a waiter. “Why are you panting?”

“I was running, obviously,” Ace gave a nervous laugh. He put his bag on the floor, smiled at the waiter as she gave them the menus. “There’s some misunderstand with my client and that hold me back a little. I don’t want to keep you waiting too long, so I ran.”

Marco smiled a little, “You can take your time, you know,” he said. “I understand if its related to work. Really.”

“Well, noted that for the next time,” did he just said next time oh my god, “Why haven’t you order anything?”

Marco shrugged. “I don’t really know what to order. Any suggestion?”

“Actually, yes,” Ace said. He pointed at one menu, smiling brightly as he said that it was his favourite. “I fall in love with this since the first time Mom let me try,” he grinned. “Been ordering this since then.”

“So I’ll have that,” once again, he called the waiter because Ace seems like already made his decision. They ordered two glasses of macchiato, one slice of strawberry cheesecake and one slice of lemon tart. 

And suddenly its became awkward. Marco shifted a bit uncomfortably in his sit, while Ace was trying so hard to build a conversation. In the end he sighed, at laughed a little at their silly situation. “It’s… awkward.”

“Haha,” Marco could only laughed. He put his hands on the table, taking a comfortable position, and tried to made a conversation—mostly asking Ace things and hoping he wasn’t too much for their first… outing.

“So, interior designer,” Marco mused, “Is it fun?”

“As long as I could handle my client,” Ace chuckled. “I didn’t really suited this job at first you know. Um, I was bit hotheaded and my patience was really low. But I get used to it. And, and this has been my dream since I was a kid,” he smiled. “What about you?”

“Working with my old man, not something I could tell much,” he said. His blue eyes took another good look at Party's interior—the color scheme, the decoration, the ornaments and even the bar and barista's counter were all red and wood. And its cozy, and gave the impression of warmness. A very good place to spent with family or lover.

“If all your works are as good as this cafe, then I could say you are great at your job, Ace,” Marco said, earnestly. That compliment made Ace blushed. But he just waved his hand nonchalantly, “It's not that good.”

“It is,” Marco insisted. The older man smiled noticing how Ace's face became redder, and he grinned. “You are cute.”

Ace choked.

They continued to talk untill their order came. Ace told him about his family—two brothers, one three years younger and one just a few months younger. The way his eyes lit up when he told Marco about his brothers explained just how much he loved his brothers. Marco smiled at that. He and Ace has similarity and that made his heart warm.

Their order came not long after that. He tried lemon tart as Ace suggested, and couldn't help but impressed because the lemon tart was very delicious—it even beat Thatch's and Thatch was the best at dessert for as long as Marco could remember. So for him to be impressed by this taste really telling something about Party's chefs'.

“How is it?” Ace grinned. “That good, huh?”

“Yeah, hell yeah.”

Ace laughed.

They spent another hour there, telling stories about family and works and younger days and everything. Marco couldn't believe just how easy he told everything to Ace—despite barely knowing this young man and only meeting him twice. But he felt no burden or no worries about telling Ace everything he thought, everything he felt, and everything he did. It as if he already knew this young man for a long time.

“All my brothers are adopted,” he said, eyes suddenly fond at the thought of his family. “Me too, actually. Pops always want a family, and he adopt all of us.”

“He's a brilliant man, then,” Ace said. The dark haired man smiled as he saw Marco's soft smile, the blond eyes now looking straight at him with the same fondness he had when he told stories about his family. “I'm glad Pops found me,” Marco added.

“One of my brother is adopted, too,” Ace said, suddenly. “Actually, we knew his family. Sabo's my childhood friend you know? Been know each other since preschool in Dawn Island,” he said. “But his family... they abused him. One day he spent a night at my house, and Mom saw scars on his back.”

Ace took a breath. “Then Mom and Dad started to ask him things. About how his family treated him, how long has it been going, and all,” he shrugged. “Mom urged Sabo to told everything, and the next day my parents called their lawyer and filled a lawsuit toward Sabo's family.”

“He just. Sabo just accept it, you know. He even cried when Mom said he didn't have to life with his family anymore. And he could life with us forever. And he could read as many books as he can and no one would mad at him for that,” he said. “So I know just how glad you are when your Pops decided to adopt you,” he smiled to Marco. “You found another reason to life, right?”

“Yeah,” Marco said. “Yeah, I did.”

* * *

“You sure you need my opinion about... this? I'm a plain man, Ace. I don't really have opinion about decoration, you know?”

Two hours later found them in IKEA, with Ace insisted that he need Marco's opinion for decoration in his new apartement. The older man had refused at first, but Ace was stubborn and now they're here, between two high display of decor and ornaments with different style and different colour.

“Let it be experience, then,” Ace said jokingly. “Or at least you could remind me when I purchased too much or take unimportant things,” he grinned. “I tend to do that when shopping alone.”

“Well, that I could help,” Marco chuckled. “I never really pay attention to decor or art. That's my brother's things.”

“Izou and Haruta, right? The fashion designer and artist?”

“How did you—” Marco stopped. “I can't remember telling you about them.”

Ace just rolled his eyes. “You did, old man.”

They wondered aimlessly, walking toward one section from another. Ace was picky about his stuff, only looking for things with the colour red. It was easy for big things like couch or pillow, but kinda hard for small decor or wall's hanging.

“I can't decide between these,” he mumbled. Marco took a look at two things in Ace'd hands. On his right hand was a sculpture of a spade—twice his palm and it was black. While on his left hand was a carving of a bird—made of wood, but coloured in red and blue. The sculpture wasn’t that big, just around Ace’s palm. And it remind Marco’s of something like hawk, or—

“Is that phoenix? The one on your left hand?”

Ace turned toward him and nodded. “Yeah, maybe? I mean, phoenix’s fire is blue, right?”

“It is,” Marco said. “I kinda had this interest toward phoenix in my younger days,” he mused. “Had they sell this when I was young, maybe my room would full of these.”

“Should I buy the bird one, then?” Ace said. “You seem really like it.”

“I do,” Marco frowned. “But I thought its for your apartemen? Shouldn’t it be your taste, then?”

“Nah, its fine,” he put back the spade onto it original place and put the phoenix in the cart. “It’s reminds me of you, anyway.”

“Huh? Which part?”

Ace just laughed, but didn’t give him any answer.

After about one hour in the décor section, they finally moved toward couches. Ace’s eyes lit up at the sight of one couch, big enough to fit two people, shaped like a boat but its red. He rushed there, leaving Marco behind. He checked the price, nodded, and gestured Marco to came to him.

“Isn’t this perfect, Marco?!” Ace almost purred while touching the couch. “Look at the colour! And the shape! Shit, never expect to find this baby.”

“Ace,” Marco deadpanned. “Don’t you think you have too much red already?”

But Ace just blinked innocently, and grinned. “That’s the purpose, actually,” he said, not caring about Marco’s judging eyes and back looking at the couch. “I like the colour, okay? Red is amazing and powerfull and its bright,” he added. “I’m gonna buy this.”

Marco just rolled his eyes.

“Hm, I think its enough for now,” Ace said after a while. “Its not like they’ll delivery my things immediately. Maybe in two or three days? If I forget anything I could always go back here.”

“You didn’t make a list of things you need?” Marco asked. He’d a bit impressed at how much things Ace bought, and wondering just how big the younger’s apartement if he need all this things. “What about other bigger stuffs? Like bed, or your kitchen?”

Ace shook his head. “I’ll use my old bed, it’s still good and Gramps was the one who made it and he probably would throw a fit if he finds out I bought a new bed,” he scoffed. “As for other things, hmm, I ordered them personally. One of my friends is good at furniture so I trust him with those—coffee table, chair, counter, yeah, the rest of it.”

Marco nodded. “Lets go, then.”

After paying everything—which was so much, Ace even cursed when he found out just how much he spent money. “Why don’t you say something, geez. I bought too much, you know.”

“I did,” Marco said dryly. “You even said you’ll need more and ignored me.”

Ace just grumbled more.

They walked back to the car, Ace still grumbled while checking his account. He calculated everything he bought for his new apartement and Marco smiled in amusement when the younger man muttering something about 'have to find more jobs to replace the money he spent'. But he didn't say anything because, well, Ace's finance wasn't his business.

"Where do you want to go, next?" Marco asked once they arrived at his car. Ace took out his phone and checked his schedule. "I don't have other things to do," he shrugged. "What about you?"

"Maybe I'll go to Pops' house," he said. "Or my brothers, I don't know."

Ace laughed. "Maybe you can drop me at my place? If its not too much burden."

"Of course I can," Marco smiled at him. "Take it easy, Ace."

They arrived at Ace's house about twenty minutes later, it was already 5-ish pm and a bit cloudy. Ace checked his belonging, making sure he didn’t left anything in Marco’s car while the owner was busy with his phone, frowning when he put his phone on his ear.

“Something wrong, Marco?” Ace asked when he noticed the frown on Marco’s face. The latter just shook his head, but he was still frowning when he looked at his phone.

“Marco?”

“Nothing,” he assured. “Its just, none of my brothers picked up their phone.”

“What about your Pops?”

“Him, too,” what happened to them—

“Oh, Marco. Uh, we can meet up again? Maybe this weekend—“

“Huh? What do you mean?”

This time, Ace frowned. “You just said you want to hang out again.”

_Did he?_ He put back his phone into his pocket and turned to Ace. The younger man had this unreadable expression, but confusion was clear on his eyes. Marco cleared his throat. “Yeah, yeah I did.” _He wasn’t so sure, he didn’t remember_. “I’ll call you later?”

“Okay,” Ace said, a bit quiet now. “Um, see you later?”

“Yeah,” Marco gave him a small smile. “See you later, Ace.”

* * *

He shouldn't have surprised when he woke up in odd situation again. But this was too weird—Marco woke up on a bench, in a park near Pop's house. When the hell did he come here anyway? The last thing he remember was driving Ace back to his place, and then he didn't remember anything. He didn't remember getting changed at his own place—because instead of the brown pants and white t-shirt he had before, now he was wearing his purple pajamas.

What the fuck.

He sat up, shiverred at the cold air. Marco saw his car outside the park, and frowned when he saw a clear scratch across his windscreen. He walked toward his car, get inside it and turned on the heater immediately. He checked his phone, groaned when it showed Sat, 4:32 am. Great. It'd been almost twelve hours since he drove Ace and he had no memories about that past twelve hours. Just what the hell happened to him?

And now.

He could just went to Pops' house, but no, unlike his mind, his body acted on their own and drove him toward the city. As he went further away from the park, the thought of going to Pops place just... gone.

Thirty minutes later—because it was dawn and there wasn't anyone on the road beside him—Marco found himself in front of a giant 24-hours supermarket. He sighed, suddenly feeling thirsty and had no other choice but to got something to drink as he never had water in his car. Looking down at his pajamas, Marco decided to not care—it's dawn and who the fuck would shop at this hour anyway.

So he got out after making sure he brought his wallet and his phone. He locks his car, and shivered at the cold air. Marco hadn't look at any mirror even once but he was sure his hair was a mess judging from the weird gaze the security's threw at him. He casually walked towaird the big refrigerator, took a few bottle of water and made his turn toward the cashier. But. But of course he has no such thing as luck this moment, because as he turned, he bumped toward the one and only Trafalgar Law.

_Shit_ , he thought.

But Trafalgar was shocked at the sight of him. He didn't have the sneering he usually had when he saw Marco—their bad relationship had been going on for years and honestly he knew it wouldn't get any better soon. Marco gave a tight smile, rearranging the bottle on his hands and tried to get the fuck away from the psycho in front of him as soon as he could.

As soon as his feet brought him to the cashier, he could hear the rushed steps walking to him. And now once again Trafalgar was in front of him, his tattooed hands gripping Marco's shoulder tightly, eyeing him from top to bottom.

“Now, what the fuck, Law?” Marco growled. “In case you didn't know, it's dawn and I need s—”

“What,” Law's rasped voice cut his words. “What the fuck, Newgate.”

“I should be the one who said that,” Marco said dryly.

“No, no, you—” he let go of Marco's arms. “You shouldn't be here.”

“And why is that? This is a public place, Trafalgar.”

“Marco you shouldn't be here,” Law said once again. “You have to go back. Shit, Newgate this isn't time for shopping around when—”

“When what?”

Law was talking, he knew that. The younger man's lips were moving but Marco couldn't hear a sound. “Law?”

And then Trafalgar Law ran away from him, still shocked and still talking but there was no sound and Marco could see how the sight of Trafalgar fading and suddenly he was _gone_.

What the hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is weirdddd omg sorryyyy.  
> and i think i gave too much in this chapter lmao.  
> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom???? Yeah, finally. I’ll try to update this story once a week, because I already have the drafts for each chapter so I hope it’ll go as I plan lol. If there’s any mistakes, please kindly tell me? English is not my first language and I tried hard to write this one. If there’s something bothering you, you can pm me and if there’s some mistakes I’ll fix it. Thank you.


End file.
